TwilightLink?
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: What happens if Midna is too wounded to go to Faron and get the Master Sword with Link? Can he brave the trip alone? Rated T for mild language.VOTE: should i write a harry potterhis dark materials xover?
1. Go to Faron Link

Chapter 1.

Link slowly crawled to his feet. The light spirit Lanayru had transported him and Midna away from Zant.

Midna was lying a few feet away, all the color gone from her body.

"Link…get us to Zelda…hurry…" she squeaked.

Link, who realized that he was in wolf form again, slowly pulled her onto his back, howled loudly, and headed towards Hyrule castle sewers.

Meanwhile, In the Twilight Castle, Zant smiled. He now had the power of the sorcerers of legend. He could do anything he wanted. Even eliminate this "Link" from the game. He muttered a few words in Twili, and Twilight demons appeared.

"Do not let them reach the princess."

Zelda's door burst open, and Link came barging in.

"Link? Wha—Midna…"

Link lay Midna down on Zelda's bed, and let Zelda work her princess mojo.

"Link," said Zelda, "I don't think there's anything I can do."

Link growled softly. Midna coughed from the bed.

"L-Link, go to the sacred grove in Faron…you'll find the Master Sword, only its magic can return you to normal."

Zelda walked over to him, and laid a hand on his head.

"Go, Link… I'll watch over her."

Link left Hyrule with single thought in his head: Save Midna


	2. Sword and a Sacrifice

Chapter 2.

Just as Link entered Faron Woods, 3 Twilight Knights dropped from the sky.

"Crap," thought Link, "without Midna here, I'm toast."

From nowhere, a light spirit swooped in a wiped out the Knights.

"Fear not, ye who are changed, for I am the spirit of Time. You have come seeking the Master Sword to…oh…not to change yourself, but to help someone that you care for? For this, I cannot deny thee the Master Sword." Said the spirit.

And with that, the spirit's light seemed to converge on itself, twisting and folding until all that was left was a sword and sheath.

Link howled loudly, and some say his voice could be heard in Kakariko Gorge as if he was right next to you.

Far away, a tear rolled down Zelda's cheek. Link had taken too long, and there was no way to save Midna. Unless…

She turned to Midna with a determined look in her eye.

"No, Your Majesty, don't…not for me." Squeaked Midna.

"I'm so sorry," said Zelda, "tell Link that he has to stop Zant. Because if he doesn't, no one will."

And, with that, Zelda took one of Midna's little hands in hers, and a bright glow lit the room.

Link was about 2 kilometers away from the Castle when he saw the glow from the tallest tower.

"What's that?" he wondered.

Just outside the room, he was hit with a blast of light. When he stood up, he was himself again. Ad there was a strange shadow crystal in his hand. He pushed open the door, and he found Midna sitting, curled up in a ball on the bed, crying.

"Midna?" he asked hoarsely.

"She gave it all up to save me," she sobbed, "she got rid of everything. She's gone Link."

**OOOOOh**

**A cliffie. R&R. I'll post chapter 3 when I get at least 5.**

**Later**

**Whim.**


	3. Letters of worry

**Ty to all who reviewed, **

**Yes, it does follow the same basic story line as twilight princess, but as I replied to many, it will be a Link/Zelda romance fic**

**Btw: first fic, no flames**

Chapter 3.

"MRRRRRRRRR….LIIIIIIIIINNNNKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the postman, "I have a letter for you, from Telma."

Link opened the letter as the mailman sped away.

It read:

LANAYRU SPRING ATTACKED BY MONSTERS

Earlier today, the monsters that have been classed as "Shadow Beings" ravaged the Lanayru spring. Police are baffled as to why they would do such a thing, but reports are coming in from all provinces that similar events happened and were suppressed by a young boy in green clothing.

"Nice one of you," wrote Telma, "they actually included you. Stop by my bar, I wanna show you something."

Link put the letter in his bag, and sat on Epona for a moment.

"Link?" asked Midna, "Do you want to go see if Ordon is OK?"

"No," he replied. "Them Ordon folk are strong."

"Ah, I know this may not be the bet of times to interfere, but the birds say that Ordon…was attacked."Said Epona, of all beings.

Link nearly fell of his horse at this.

"Link, you remember how you could talk to animals as a wolf, well now that you can change as you please you can talk to them in human as well." Said Midna, all in one breath.

"…..o…k I guess." Link muttered.

As Epona whirled them around in the direction of Ordon, Link drew the Master Sword.

"FOR HYRULE, FOR THE LAND, FOR THE QUEEN!" he cried, referring to Zelda as the queen she should rightfully be.


	4. Important Notice to Readers

**A/N: I might just wrap this up in like chapter 5 because I want to work on my new ****fic**** Harry Potter and the ****Aleithiometer**** Mysteries**


End file.
